


rebound [jeongcheol]

by frostae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slight Smut, dom!seungcheol, ex!jisoo, jeongcheol - Freeform, smut with feelings, sub!jeonghan, very slight cheolsoo lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostae/pseuds/frostae
Summary: Love, lust, and the need for a rebound.Jeonghan feels used.jeongcheol // very very very slight cheolsoo





	rebound [jeongcheol]

"Do you like that, baby?"

 

Jeonghan moaned in reply as Seungcheol bit the skin on Jeonghan's neck a bit harder.

 

Although Jeonghan couldn't see the smirk on Seungcheol's face, he felt it on his skin as Seungcheol's lips traveled further down, reaching his collarbone. The older gripped Jeonghan's shirt aggressively and reached to undo the buttons, the collar being undone already, and pushed Jeonghan's shirt off, while braising his hand sinfully over Jeonghan's chest and enjoying the pace of Jeonghan's heartbeat.

 

After Jeonghan's shirt was successfully thrown away into a random corner of their shared room, Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan, admiring his body. His eyes were filled with visible lust, and for some reason, Jeonghan's insides churned.

 

 

Seungcheol looked back to Jeonghan's face and crashed his lips onto the younger's, moving it with a growing fervor that made Jeonghan feel uncomfortable, but Jeonghan still kissed back, moving his own lips, hurriedly trying to keep up with Seungcheol's fast pace. Lips still connected, Seungcheol's hand trailed down Jeonghan's body to in between his legs, staying there for some time, and then found it's way to Jeonghan's thigh and squeezed it, to which Jeonghan let out a low groan that made Seungcheol bask in pleasure.

 

Seungcheol then bit down on Jeonghan's lip, causing the latter to gasp, and then smoothly slid his tongue in, taking control over Jeonghan, showing off his supremacy. Jeonghan wasn't usually one to give in so easily, but there was  _something_  in the older that made him so pleasurable,and that  _something_ made Jeonghan lose his manipulative character and give himself and his body to Seungcheol freely. As of now, Jeonghan felt okay being submissive.

 

"Baby...." Seungcheol moaned, breaking away and letting his hand rest in between Jeonghan's legs again. "Joshua, you're  _beautiful._ "

 

And then the world slowed down.

 

_Joshua?_

 

The mention of Seungcheol's ex spurred Jeonghan's feelings.

 

He'd admired Seungcheol from afar for so long, and when Seungcheol  _finally came to him and asked,_ all Jeonghan was, was a rebound. No feelings involved.

 

He should've known that Seungcheol wouldn't have approached Jeonghan if there wasn't a reason.

 

The reason being that Seungcheol needed someone who'd help him forget his ex, the ex he loved so dearly, by giving him the pleasure to experience physically. Jeonghan felt so used, so angry, so  _heartbroken,_ that he pulled away, and Seungcheol tilted his head, clearly confused.

 

Seungcheol didn't even realize his mistake.

 

Jeonghan wanted to stand up and walk away, for being used by the man he'd loved for so long, for actually believing that Seungcheol loved him back as much as Jeonghan did, but he took one look at Seungcheol's face and he could feel all his anger dissipating away into dust; and he felt weak in the knees.

 

He was a sucker for pain. The pain being the one on top of him.

 

And when Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol by the collar and kissed him again, he felt nothing.

 

Not even love.

**Author's Note:**

> was this okay,,, i usually don't write things like this lmao
> 
> i was kind of experimenting. honest feedback is appreciated!


End file.
